Four Seasons
by TUka-chan e NAty-chan
Summary: 1ª fic É uma Oneshot dividida em 4 capítulos. Kyo está apaixonado pela Tohru, mas teme que ela não o aceite por ser um monstro horrível, ele tenta evitála mas ela não sai de seus pensamentos, será que esse amor é possível? uma humana e um monstro? KyoxToh
1. Haru

**.--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--.**

_Yo! Minha primeira fic de Furuba não sei se tá muito boa, então conto com a opinião de vocês, o,k,?_

_Eu dedico ela ao ano da gato, que eu e a NAty-chan consideramos o tempo entre o 1ª e o último ano, que por um acaso foi entre 2007 e 2008. Feliz ano do gato! _

_Bom esta TUka vai parar agora. Boa leitura. E até a próxima! Kissus_

**.--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--.**

**-Four Seasons-**

**(Quatro Estações)**

**Haru -(Primavera)-**

Kyo andava sozinho na rua, cabeça baixa, passos curtos... Parecia um tanto abatido, ele para e olha pro céu... Aquele sol, tão belo e radiante quanto o sorriso da Tohru, sua amada, a qual ela nunca reunira coragem o suficiente para revelar seus verdadeiros sentimentos, ele sabia que ninguém em sã consciência se apaixonaria por um monstro como ele... Um monstro... É isso que ele era, um ser assustador, Kyo nem sabe por que ela ainda vive na mesma casa que ele e age normalmente, como se ele fosse apenas Kyo, uma pessoa comum, mesmo sabendo que a única coisa normal nele era aparência. Kyo voltou a andar...

Ele si via agora diante de uma praça, alguns casais no banco, uma família fazendo um piquenique, crianças correndo... Todos pareciam felizes. Felizes como ele nunca seria, de certo modo. Kyo entendia porque a primavera ela a estação do ano favorita da Tohru. As pessoas pereciam mais amáveis, o tempo parecia nunca se fechar e... Ele sentiu um vento bater sobre si e com ele algumas pétalas rosadas que vinham de algumas árvores próximas... E o vento parece mais puro, mas a beleza das sakura no Hana nem se comparam com a dela, talvez a delicadeza e suavidade que ver aquela cena o fizessem lembrar da Tohru, e isso era tudo que ele não queria lembrar dela... Queria esquecê-la, tinha que esquecê-la! Seria melhor para os dois, ou pelo menos pra ela.

Kyo resolve seguir seu caminho, mas a sua tentativa de não recordar-se é totalmente inútil, afinal, quantas coisas já não aconteceram nesse caminho na floresta de volta pra casa? Por mais bobas ou tristes que sejam estas lembranças o fazem pensar nela, e ele é forçado a acelerar o passo na tentativa inútil de pensar em outra coisa, mas era impossível, a Tohru não saia de sua cabeça, e muito menos do seu coração. Mas de qualquer modo ele não desistiria, como o próprio Shigure dizia, era teimoso como uma mula. Ele termina o agonizante trajeto até a casa do seu primo, e entra.

- Tadaima. - ele diz.

- Okarei nasai, Kyo-kun! - a Tohru surge diante de seus olhos com um daqueles sorrisos meio tontos, porém muito sinseros, talvez fosse isso que mais o pertubasse.

- ... - Ele não fala mais nada, desvia o olhar e vai pro seu quarto. Yuki chega na sala.

- O Que deu nele? - O rapaz pergunta para a garota que alí estava.

- Não sei... Ultimamente ele anda friu comigo.

- Ano... Eu já...

- Hã?

- Nada, Honda-san. Eu vou sair. - ele dirigi-se à porta e sai deixando um mistério pairando no recinto.

- Ittekimasu...

Kyo estava deitado na sua cama ainda pensativo, e se repreendia cada momento em que deixava a Tohru vir à sua mente. Mesmo que no fundo era o que ele queria... Queria ela, a Tohru... só pra se. Talvez isso fosse um tanto egoísta, mas... Era amor, o último sentimento que um monstro como ele tinha o direito de sentir, por isso não podia tê-la para si. Não tinha esse direito. Ela era uma pessoa normal e merecia alguém tão normal quanto ela, alguém que pudesse amar sem machucá-la, uma pessoa que pudesse protegê-la, e principalmente faze-la feliz, que era algo que o Kyo não podia fazer, não sendo um monstro, caso contrário, teria que protege-la de se mesmo.

**.--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--.**

_A fic é um one-shot, o.k.? Eu só separei em capítulos porque tive vontade._

_Matta ne!_


	2. Natsu

**Natsu -(Verão)-**

Kyo acorda com raios de sol que se propagaram no seu quarto. Droga, lá vinha ela na mente dele novamente... O calor do verão o fazia lembrar dos poucos abraços que ela dera no rapaz. Mesmo que por instantes antes dele ser novamente envolvido pela maldição do espírito vingativo do neko, Kyo podia sentir o calor da pele dela... Tão macia, suave, pura... Tão cedo e já estava pensando nela... Passara a primavera toda evitando aquela olhar confuso, aqueles olhar castanhos que suplicavam respostas, as quais só o Kyo podia dar...

Mas não o faria, nunca! Ele teria que repetir tudo na estação anterior. Evitá-la, já estava decidido. Kyo sabia que não poderia fazer isso pra sempre, um dia ele teria de falar com ela. Mas por hora, era o melhor a se fazer. Ele levantou-se, pôs uma blusa preta, e saiu do quarto. Após descer as escadas deu de cara com a Tohru, que carregava uma bandeja com o café da manhã, Ao vê-lo ela pareceu perde a noção e tropeçou no próprio pé. Ele adiantou-se e segurou-a, o que não fez muito efeito, já que ele virou um neko laranja... Mas pelo menos amorteceu a queda da garota.

- Ah!! Gomen ne Kyo-kun . - ela se levantou e tomou-o em seus braços - você está bem?

- É claro que estou! me largue agora! - ele se agitava incansavelmente.

- Gomen... nasai - ela o pôs no chão - O que está acontecendo Kyo-kun?

- Do que 'cê 'tá falando? - ele pergunta ignorantemente. Provavelmente tentando fazer que ela não goste mais dele, nem como amigo.

- Você mal fala comigo... Desde o dia que eu descobri que você é...

- Que eu o que? Sou um monstro horrível? É isso?

- Não! eu não disse isso. É que você, está diferente.

- Claro que eu estou diferente, ou 'cê esqueceu de quem eu sou?

- Kyo yamette! - ela grita repentinamente, e encara o neko... o olhar dela estava muito diferente, ela parecia estar com raiva... Será que ele finalmente conseguiu aborrecê-la. - Você sabe que não é disso que eu estou falando! Eu não estou falando com Sohma Kyo! Não com um monstro. E eu sinto muita falta de Sohma Kyo! Você não é mu monstro Kyo-kun, você é meu amigo, ou pelo menos era... - lágrimas começaram a transcorrer descontroladamente na face da garota.

Ele não sabia o que fazer... Estava definitivamente assustado. Pegou suas roupas e saiu de casa correndo. Ele tirou o dia pra refletir, o calor do sol não estava ajudando muito. Quando ele voltou pra casa já estava escuro, não queria falar com a Tohru, então subiu ao teto pela lateral da casa sem deixar suspeitas. Deitou-se no telhado e ficou olhando para o céu... Passara o dia todo pensando no que aconteceu mais cedo... Ela o aceito... Mesmo sendo um monstro ela queria ser amiga dele, mas...

Ele olhou para a Lua cheia que jazia no céu daquela noite de verão, ele é como a lua, e ela como o sol... Eles nunca se encontram por mas que tentem... Onde um está o outro não pode ficar... Ele fechou os olhos. Mas a lua é iluminada pelo sol... E se... E se eles pudessem ser pelo menos amigos? E se ela está certa? Ele não é um monstro? Ele respirou fundo. A Tohru ilumina a vida dele assim como o Sol à Lua, talvez a solução não fosse se distanciar e sim se aproximar...


	3. Aki

**Aki -(Outono)-**

Kyo estava na varanda do seu quarto, e olhava para a floresta da terra dos Sohma. As folhas das árvores variavam do verde à diferentes tons de marrom, e o vento que trancorria o céu suavemente, derrubava as folhas com tanta facilidade quanto uma pessoa tinha de respiar. Ele olha para baixo e vê a Tohru estendendo roupa... Involuntariamente, um meio sorriso se forma em seu rosto. Desde que voltara a falar com a Tohru si permitira pensar mais nela... Kyo não se sentia culpado em lembra dela às vezes... Mesmo que ele a quisesse de outra maneira, só de estar ao lado dela como antes... Como antes dela descobrir o que ele realmente era, era bom... Ele se sentia bem sabendo que a Tohru o queria por perto, que ela gostava de ser amiga dele, apesar da maldição, apesar daquela pulseira idiota... Ela agia com ele como se ele fosse uma pessoa comum... Ela era a única que via através dele, era a única que não mostrava medo, era a única pessoa que Kyo amava, e à cada segundo, à cada olhar, à cada mento perto dela ele tinha mais certeza que ela era a única pessoa que ela amava, e que amaria pra sempre. Mas não passaria disso.

Uma coisa é ser amiga de um monstro e outra coisa completamente diferente, era namorar um! O Kyo sabia que os sentimentos da Tohru eram apenas amizade, e nada mudaria isso. E mesmo se ela o amasse... Como poderiam viver juntos? Sempre que o abraçasse ele se transformaria num neko, e cada vez que ela olhasse através dos olhos dele lembraría-se do monstro horrível que ele é... Tohru percebe dois olhos vermelhos fixos em se, e acena para Kyo, sorrindo calorosamente. Como sempre.

- Ohayoo, Kyo-kun! .

- Ah! Ohayoo... - ele responde.

- Você vai sair hoje?

- Iie... - responde desinteressado.

- Então vamos àquela praça que vende crepe? Shigure-san e Shoma-kun foram para a sede... Então eu pensei que...

- Tudo bem.

- Sério?

- ... - será que ele precisava repetir?

Pouco depois os dois andavam na mesma praça onde meses atrás Kyo vira casais apaixonados e que agora estava tomada pelas folhas das árvores. Tohru a olhava atentamente.

- É tão lindo, né?

- O que? - ele pergunto desatento.

- O Outono...

- Hai... - disse um tanto inseguro, será que deveria contar pra ela?

- Sabe... Sempre que chega nessa época do ano eu penso em renovação... Tudo que era ruim fica bom, é como Purificar... Algo do tipo.

- E eu penso em... . - ele exitou um pouco, mas já era hora. Se ela não o aceitasse agora, não o aceitaria nunca - Eu penso em você, Tohru.

- Eu também penso em você - ele parecia surpreendido - assim como eu penso em todos os Sohma, eu não sei como seria minha vida sem vocês.

- Você não está me entendendo... EU penso em você na primavera, no verão, no outono... penso e-em você t-todo tempo Tohru, por que eu...

- OLHA O CREPE! QUE VAI QUERER? OLHA O CREPE! - ele leva a mão a testa e bate levemente. O Rapaz levanta a mesma e chama o homem até lá.

Onde ele estava com a cabeça? Ía dizer tudo à ela, de deslize! O resto do outono foi um tanto confuso, a Tohru corava com qualquer olhar do neko e parecia ficar mais boba que o normal, mas Kyo preferia acreditar que era apenas coincidência...


	4. Fuyu

**Fuyu -(Inverno)-**

Kyo estava sentado na frente da casa do Shigure e olhava o nada... Apenas pensava se a Tohru havia percebido alguma coisa... desde aquele dia parecia tudo dar errado, ele sempre deixava escapar algo do tipo 'eu quero que você fique' ou 'Não, só você pode resolver isso'... E a Tohru parecia ficar bem nervosa perto dele... Talvez... Talvez ela soubesse se algo, ou alguém tivesse dito a ela. Porque o Yuki e o Shigure evidentemente já haviam se tocado. Mandavam indiretas freqüentemente... Só a Tohru não havia reparado, e era melhor se continuassem assim, porque eles nunca poderiam ser nenhum daqueles casais na praça. Ele sentiu uma mão deslizar pro seu ombro. Kyo virou-se e deu de cara com a dona de seus pensamentos, que agora sentara ao seu lado, e olhava fixamente vara o chão.

- No que você esta pensando? - ela perguntou sem ao menos olhá-lo.

- E-eu? - ele definitivamente não esperava aquela pergunta.

- Claro que sim, Sohma Kyo! - ela riu um pouco... Havia mais alguém alí?

- Em nada importante... - será que a Tohru não era algo importante o suficiente?

- Kyo-kun...

- Hai?

- Hoje faz um ano que...

- É, eu sei. - ela olhou nos olhos dele.

Tohru sabia que ele sofria com isso. Os primeiros meses foram muito duros, mas com o tempo o Kyo percebeu que ela estaria ao seu lado, todo tempo. Ela continuava a olhar fixamente para o chão do lado de fora da casa.

- O que 'cê 'tá procurando? Quer que eu ajude? - ele perguntou.

- Não precisa. Eu já encontrei. - ela sorria marotamente.

Tohru pegou na mão de Kyo e puxou-o pra fora... Ele só entendeu quando sentiu floco gelados entrando em contato com seu corpo aos poucos. Ela queria a neve... Neve... Isso não trazia boas lembranças pra ele. Tudo bem gostar da primavera, mas por que o inverno? O que tinha de tão bom? Ela continuou puxando ele pelo jardim onde agora quase não se via o verde, apenas branco.

- Kyo-kun, eu estava... Esperando a neve. - eles finalmente pararam.

- Hã? Pra que 'cê quer neve?

- E-eu não quero neve... - ela olhava diretamente nos olhos dele provocando agora um pouco que calor no corpo do ruivo, que já estava gelado.

- Então...? - Ele viu o corpo da garota começar a tremer um pouco... O tempo estava ficando bastante frio.

- Kyo-kun... Você ainda não percebeu? O-oque eu realmente quero, o que eu sempre quis Sohma Kyo, sempre... - ela respirou fundo - eu sempre quis você...

- O.O - de tudo que ela disse e ele não esperava, essa foi a pior. Será que ela queria ficar com ele... Com um monstro?

- Kyo-kun, eu não sei se você sente o mesmo por mim, mas...

- Cale-se. - ela parou instantaneamente. Ele continuou olhando pra ela sem saber o que fazer. Depois ele virou-se e começou a andar, Mencionando entrar em casa.

- Kyo-kun! - ela gritou, e ele parou.

- Não vai dar certo, nunca daría certo... - ela correu até ele e parou na frente do rapaz.

- Você nunca vai saber... se não tentar... - ela disse de cabaça baixa.

- Não vale a pena arriscar... Não quero que ninguém sofra. Muito menos você.

- Eu estou sofrendo mais agora... Agora que descobrir que não sente o mesmo por mim. - lágrimas começaram a cair dos olhos dela.

- Não diga isso Tohru! - ele segurou o pulso dela e gritou - A claro que eu sinto o mesmo por você... - a última frase forçou-a a olhar pra ele - eu te amo Tohru, como nunca amei ninguém! E... O que eu sinto é tão forte que, chega a doer em mim quando você não está por perto. Principalmente quando você chora...

- Kyo-kun... - ela murmurou e as lágrimas agora eram de felicidade. Da maior felicidade que já sentiu desde a morta da sua mãe.

- Tohru, eu não consigo mais ficar longe de você... Mas eu não posso ficar perto...

- Claro que pode, eu... Eu quero você Kyo. Nós podemos ficar juntos sim!

- Não. - ele largou o pulso dela e baixou a cabeça - Eu sou um monstro, não quero que você se machuque.

- Eu estou disposta a e machucar, se for pra ficar com você. Porque eu te amo... Incondicionalmente... - aquelas palavras entraram como estacas no coração de Kyo.

Ela o amava... Tohru o amava... Ele olhou para ela. A garota tremia muito... a temperatura estava começando a afetá-la.

- Tohru... Eu quero ficar com você - um sorriso iluminou o rosto da garota - para sempre.

- Kyo-kun... - os dentes dela agora se chocavam nervosamente - Atatamete hoshii... - ela deu um calmo e sincero sorriso e abraçou-a. Como nunca havia feito antes.

Os poucos instantes de duração daquele abraço foram suficientes para os dois, ela se sentiu mais aquecida e ele acima de tudo feliz. Feliz por poder estar ao lado de quem ama... Só agora ele via a beleza do inverno, porque não importa a estação, se a Tohru estiver por perto, qualquer uma fica linda. E naquele dia a neve presente era tão pura quanto o amor dos dois, que foi marcado por um abraço sincero, e dalí em diante todas as estações foram para amar, e acima de tudo para ser feliz ao lado de quem se ama.

**-End-**

.--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--.

_É isso aí acabou... Gostaram?_

_Mandem Review se gostarem ou não. O.k.?_

_Kissus_

_Tuka-chan, Janeiro de 2008_


End file.
